


A Sort of New Beginning

by WhiteBlueJay



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBlueJay/pseuds/WhiteBlueJay
Summary: Stiles has been living at the Hale house for five years now and after the arrival the pack's new baby Stiles wants to start a family of his own with Derek. There is just one problem, they're not actually together.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: New Beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784269
Comments: 11
Kudos: 449





	A Sort of New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a feel good piece that just kind of happened. Any grammar or spelling mistakes are mine, I am a science major who hasn't written in eight years. Hope you enjoy.

There was no moment of “Eureka!” There was no fanfare, no star bursting realization about his feelings. Instead it was a slow revelation that came in bits and pieces, until finally the puzzle put itself together and he realized that the world finally made sense. While his relationship with Derek was never so problematic as to warrant a “It’s Complicated” post on social media, it was also not that simple to define. Sure, they became friends in high school, but that was more based on circumstances and safety. It was not until college that they started getting closer, started finding out that they had more things in common than supernatural emergencies.

Stiles found Derek attractive from the very beginning, honestly who wouldn't? He still never found it in himself to act out on that attraction. Scrawny limbs, lack of grace, and the inability to shut up left much to be desired and he did not think that Derek would want to be saddled up with more teenage drama than he was already subjected to. Being rejected by one person on a day to day basis for years was enough of a humbling experience, thank you very much, and he did not think he could handle it being multiplied by two. But as the years went on, and he got to know the real Derek behind the glares and threats, he found himself being pulled closer and closer. Stiles started taking any chance he could to spend more time with the man, making sure that he would have at least one free evening to go bother Derek when he was home on holiday from school. He even convinced his dad to start hosting the Thanksgiving and Christmas dinners at their house, a loud affair that started to alternate locations after the Hale house was rebuilt. Stiles liked to think that Derek grew to tolerate him and, on some occasions, even enjoy his company. He could have easily told Stiles to get lost, but he never did.

Years of trauma and fighting took a toll on everybody in the pack, but Stiles still sometimes wondered how Derek still managed to grow into an actual good person. Over the years his rough, bad boy persona started to mellow out bit by bit. He started smiling more and growling a little less. He developed a sense of humor which quickly just turned into bad dad jokes. And where one joke started, another followed. Beacon Hills supernatural activity started to dwindle down. With his dad on board and Derek joining the Beacon Hills finest all the creatures of the night probably found the town more trouble than it was worth.

Stiles found that when Derek was not working out or rebuilding the house, he enjoyed reading. It was a mind-blowing experience to find out that his old bedroom used to have floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with everything from biographies to science fiction. Derek made sure to recreate that in the new house as quickly as possible and let's just say that the house had its own fucking library. He found out that Derek was a clean freak. Stiles found that hilarious until one day, after having lived in the new house for a month, Derek decided that Stiles needed to contribute because he ‘was not going to let this house turn into a pig-sty.’

Peter coming back from the dead was a whole other separate issue. One day he just came swaggering back in as if nothing had happened, disregarding everybody’s personal boundaries as usual. With his intentions not quite known the pack was waiting for him to fall off the wagon again and go batshit crazy. Surprisingly, it did not happen, but to Peter’s credit he was actively trying to redeem himself. Starting with helping Derek and the gang defeat the next big bad that stumbled into their neck of the woods and then helping pull down the burnt remains of the house so they could start rebuilding. Stiles did not even want to touch on how close Peter and his father were getting these days. During one of the pack bonding nights Peter and his dad struck up a conversation about God knows what, he was not sure how they could have anything in common. He must have been wrong because very quickly Stiles started seeing that Peter spent about as much time over at his dad’s house as he did at the Hale house. They were never obvious about it, there were no lingering touches or inappropriate PDA. But once or twice he caught his dad looking at Peter the same way he used to look at his mom. And that was when, out of pure respect and love for his father, he decided to not tease him about the exact nature of their relationship.

The pack scattered after graduating high school, some stayed nearer than others, but over time they all started to slowly make their way back to Beacon Hills. When Derek and Peter were rebuilding the house, they made sure that there would be enough room for every member of the pack to have their own space. But so far only Stiles had decided to move in after coming back from college, claiming that it was temporary, and that he needed to get back on his feet first without bothering his dad too much. That was five years ago. Now, at the tender age of 27, Stiles felt that the only way he would ever move out would be if Derek physically pushed him out of the house, which had not happened yet and Derek did tell him that he could stay for as long as he wanted. So, Stiles stayed. Derek was his friend first and he was adult enough to not let his want for more possibly destroy this friendship that took years to cultivate. It went on like this for years, but then the birth of JJ, Scott and Allison’s son, made him realize why it was a bad idea to live with your best friend/love of your life. Stiles’ biological clock started ticking.  
________

They were hanging out in the back yard; Stiles was grilling burgers for Derek and himself while Derek was nose deep in the next literary volume that he found in his library. The rest of the gang was busy with their own thing and Peter had slinked away earlier in the day, probably over at his dad’s house. His dad claimed that it was Monday night football, a weak lie in Stiles’ opinion seeing as it was May and football season started in the fall.

It was during this moment, in the middle of putting the burger patties on the fire, that Stiles blurted out a question that had been on his mind for a long ass time. “What do you think about kids?”

“What about them?” The question stopped Derek in his tracks, but he kept his eyes on his book.

Stiles took a moment to think how to best phrase his answer, “Like raising some kids, you know? I have always wanted to have kids of my own and dad has already started hinting at wanting grand babies. Saying how he is getting older and who knows how long his heart is going to hold out. Which is bullshit, because I know Peter has been cooking for him and I’ve made sure to get the ‘healthy food only’ point across.”

“Stiles.”

“I have a stable income, and this is a large house that could support more than three men living together. All we are missing is a baby." Stiles mentally high-fived himself for that reference. "And I see how you always look at JJ. Spoiler alert, it's like he hung the fucking moon. Seriously, I never thought I would ever see you roll over for a two-year-old so quickly. Do you know how hard it is to not make dog jokes at that? Plus, I am pretty sure you miss the house being full of people, I know you grew up with overcrowded family dinners.”

Derek finally decided to look over at Stiles, who had subconsciously started waving his spatula around along with his monologue.

“And I know that you are not getting any younger, although you still look great for your age, I don’t think I even see any grey hairs yet. Though I am pretty sure that you would definitely pull that look off. Hell, you could probably pull off being bald, just flash one of your award-winning smiles and you’ll have anybody you want in the palm of your ha–“

Derek interrupted before Stiles could continue rambling, “Are you asking for my opinion on kids or are you asking me if you can bring a child into this house?”

“No, I’m asking if you would be interested in raising a child with me,” Stiles answered and tried to do a hand motion that would convey ‘both of them’. “You know, together.”

Not surprisingly, his declaration was met with silence and a calculating stare. But with each passing second Stiles started getting more and more nervous. Maybe springing this idea on Derek so suddenly was not the best move. It did kind of jump over some other major milestones, like marriage. Or, for starters, discussing their feelings for each other. A thing that neither one of them had ever mentioned. Although, he guessed that people did not necessarily have to be married to raise kids, probably did not even need to be together. Maybe he was not skipping any milestones.

Derek closed his book, snapping Stiles out of his spiraling thoughts. Going by the emotions displayed on his face Stiles guessed that he was feeling perplexed and a bit exasperated, a very common combination of emotions that most people that met Stiles experienced. “You want to bring a child into this house.”

Stiles nodded.

“And you want to raise that child with me.”

He nodded a little harder.

“Together.”

“Yes.” Stiles was mentally crossing his fingers. Derek was not saying no…yet, which was a good sign.

“I have many questions.”

“I’m sure you do.”

Derek ran his hand over his face and after a few seconds asked, “Is this a recent development?”

“Having kids in general? No, I have thought about that for several years now and it got way worse after Scott and Allison decided to give it the good old go. As far as the timing goes, that is more recent. Not like today recent, more like ‘I have been thinking about this for four months’ recent.” Stiles could feel his palms starting to get a little sweaty. He was not sure why he was starting to feel a little nervous about this now. He knew that Derek loved kids and even on the off chance that Derek said no Stiles would still be able to start a family. He could always move out and pursue that on his own. Like he said earlier, he could stand on his own two feet, but he wanted to share that experience with Derek. All of it. The good, the bad, and everything in between. He sometimes found himself thinking who would be called dad and who would be called papa. God, he was skipping so many steps.

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed closer together and he got this look that Stiles could only describe as slightly constipated. “But why do you want to raise a child specifically with me?”

“Well, aside from my dad you are basically the most stable person that I know who is not in a relationship with anybody else.”

“I think you are forgetting that we are not in a relationship either,” Derek replied.

Stiles made a noise of protest, “Well, yes, but we totally look like we are.”

Derek lifted one of his eyebrows in question.

“Okay, hear me out.” Stiles took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. He probably should have prepared a power point slide show for this, but it was too late for that. “Very first obvious reason, we live together.”

“Isaac, Erika, and Boyd live together, but I’m pretty sure they are not a throuple.”

Stiles opened and closed his mouth before replying, “Okay, I cannot get over the fact that you know what a throuple is. But, no, dude, we like live-live together.”

Derek cocked his head to the side, “Live-live together?”

“Yeah, you know.”

“How do we live-live together if we sleep in separate beds, separate bedrooms in fact.”

“That one time, during senior year, we had to share a bed, remember?”

“If I remember correctly it was because you somehow got beer all over the one other bed that was available.”

“And you could have chosen to sleep on the floor, but you didn't. Look, aside from the current sleeping arrangements we also do everything together. We go grocery shopping together, we do our laundry together, we have dinner with my dad every Sunday together. We literally spend all of our free time together when you know it would be super easy to just tell me to fuck off for a while or go visit Cora. By the way, what is her current country of choice?”

“It’s Peru this month,” Derek helpfully answered.

“See, you could be off having adventures in Peru right now and instead you’re here with me.”

“Did you forget that I have a full-time job?”

“Did you forget that you can take a vacation?” They stared at each other for a few moments before Derek rolled his eyes and looked away.

“Are you trying to say that we need to have some time apart?” Stiles could see the corners of Derek’s mouth start to pull up into a smile.

“Dad says that you get separation anxiety when I have to leave town for more than one day, so I am sure that you definitely do not think that,” Stiles replied with a smirk.

Derek’s smile quickly dropped.

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Stiles put his hands up in defense, spatula included. “At this moment in time we are not in a relationship. But, you know…” He trailed off, not sure how to end that sentence without sounding like a full on come on.

“Is this your way of asking me out?” He could tell that there was a hint of teasing in his voice, Derek probably thought that it was another case of Stiles running mouth first before thinking. He had done it before, but he always chickened out in the end. Maybe this time he needed to rip the bandage off.

“What if I am?” Stiles asked. Well, there was no going back now. Or maybe he could still laugh it off and pretend it was a joke.

Derek gave him another calculating look. “Is this a lust thing?”

“At the beginning it was, when I was still a teenager,” Stiles admitted and then mentally cursed himself because now Derek knew that this deep, deep crush of his had lasted over a decade. But mental panic aside he decided to keep pushing through this. “It’s not that anymore. Don’t get me wrong, your body is a work of art, but it’s not what attracts me to you.” Derek stayed quiet while Stiles scratched the back of his neck nervously, “I don’t know how to describe it, but when I’m around you it feels like coming home, you know. We have similar likes and dislikes and even though I still get on your nerves I know that you will go to the ends of the world to help me if I need you. I know that because you already have, multiple times. And I would do the same for you, just so you know.”

“I’ve really come to care a lot about you. I am always trying to find things that will make you happy; whether it’s finding a new book that you might like or movie or even figuring out what your favorite all-time dish was and trying to recreate it. I had to bribe Peter to give me the recipe for that chicken pot pie that your mom used to cook, and it took five trial runs until your bastard of an uncle told me that it was passable.” Stiles smiled to himself, remembering how he made both his dad and Peter eat each attempt that was made until it was all gone. Dad swore that if he ever looked at another chicken pot pie it would be too soon. “I guess over the years I have gotten to really know you and I realized that I had fallen for you. I stopped dating soon after I moved into the house. Not because I was waiting for you, because I figured since you never really showed interest then you probably did not feel the same way. I just found myself comparing each date to you and I thought that it was not fair to them or to myself, so I stopped.”

Stiles mentally cursed himself again because now Derek knew that he had not seen any action for years. Way to go, Stiles, he thought to himself as he started flipping the patties just so he could keep his hands occupied. After a moment, though, he continued, “You don’t have to say anything back. Actually, it would probably be better if we completely disregard this conversation. The whole ‘kids’ thing is obviously a very intimate issue and maybe you are waiting for the right gal to come along. I say gal because I’m pretty sure that you’re straight and I am now finally starting to realize how uncomfortable my trying to ask you out after wanting to have kids with you probably made you feel. Yeah, let’s just lock all of that in a dark empty room and never talk about this again.”

Stiles almost jumped when the spatula that he was holding was taken out of his hand. He needed to get a bell for every werewolf in this damn house or else he was going to have a heart attack from them sneaking up on him so often. Derek turned off the gas on the grill. He then took Stiles by the arm and sat him down on the chair opposite of his before taking a seat himself.

“So how rare are you wanting these burgers? Is it that time of the moon already?” Stiles asked. He was shooting for nonchalance, but he was sure that his rapid heartbeat already gave him away.

Derek looked into his eyes and said, “I love you, too.”

Stiles was very glad that he was sitting in a chair and there was no spatula in his hand because otherwise both he and the spatula would have been on the ground.

“And, just like you, I have felt this way for a long time,” Derek continued. “There were moments when I thought that you were flirting with me, but I didn’t allow myself to think much of it because I didn’t know if it was just you trying to get a rise out of me or if you were actually interested.”

“Dude,” Stiles finally felt his brain come back online, “I was definitely interested.”

“I know, I could smell that you were… from the first time that I met you.” Stiles felt himself blush at the meaning. “I saw how you would look at me sometimes, but I could also see how you would rein yourself back and try to make sure that nobody saw what you were doing. I never heard about you having interest in guys and the only other person you ever did talk about was Lydia. So, I assumed that you were either going through a phase or closeted.”

Stiles opened his mouth to start talking again before quickly shutting it when Derek leveled him with a glare. He made a ‘go on’ motion with his hand.

“At that time, I never thought of trying to find out how interested in me you were because you were still in high school and very much underage, your father would have definitely shot me. Not to mention that my life was a disaster and after everything with Kate… I just could not do that to you. I thought that if you were confused about your sexuality then you should probably explore it with people your own age. I would still sometimes catch myself thinking about you and I would become so disgusted with my behavior, so I tried to find other people to distract myself, which did not work out well at all.” Stiles nodded in agreement. “After you came back from college, I knew that I still had feelings for you.” Derek smiled and shook his head. “I found myself enjoying joking around with you and your teasing when in the past that would make me angry. I think it was because I allowed myself to enjoy your company for the first time. You were no longer a teenager and I was not as big of a human disaster as I used to be. Our friendship became stronger and you became my closest confidant. I knew that I wanted more, and I could still sometimes smell that same interest and see the curious glances directed towards me when you thought I wasn’t looking.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles muttered, really wishing he had a place he could hide in right about now.

“But I wasn’t sure how much of that was just lust or if you wanted something more. All I knew is that we had a great friendship going and I didn’t want to mess it up by sleeping with you if that was all you were ever interested in.”

“I think it is safe to say that I want more than that.”

Derek snorted in response, “You did say that you wanted to raise kids with me.”

“Yes, I did,” Stiles agreed, he felt a shit-eating grin slowly spread across his face. “So…”

“So…”

“Are you saying yes- “

“Yes, Stiles,” Derek interrupted.

“To the dating or the kids?”

“Probably the dating first.”

“But it’s not a no to the kids?”

“It’s not a no to the kids,” Derek replied with a fond smile.

“Okay, good, because I was getting really worried there for a second," Stiles said with an exaggerated sigh of relief. "You want to know what else I think?”

“What?”

“I think that we should definitely kiss now. We probably should have kissed like yesterday actually.” Stiles scooted himself closer to the edge of the chair, brushing his knees against Derek’s.

“We should?” Derek leaned forward and placed his hands onto Stiles’ knees.

“We totally should.” Stiles grabbed the front of Derek’s shirt and tugged him closer until their lips finally met. And what a meeting it was. Maybe it was not all bright lights and fireworks, but it felt like coming home, he could not find a better way to describe it. Stiles moved his hand to Derek’s neck and opened his mouth a little to lightly brush his tongue against Derek’s lips. Derek answered with a soft nip to his lower lip. They separated but Derek placed one of his hand on Stiles’ cheek and Stiles kept his on Derek’s neck. Both were grinning from ear to ear.

“I really want to climb into your lap right now,” Stiles murmured quietly.

“What’s stopping you?” Derek asked, gently stroking his fingers against Stiles’ cheek.

Stiles’ stomach chose that moment to growl in response and they both burst into laughter.

“Okay, maybe we need to eat first, but after dinner I am definitely going to climb into your lap and then some,” Stiles said and pecked Derek on the lips before getting up and walking over to the grill. “These better be salvageable," he motioned over to the patties still on the grill. "I know you may still like your meat to be breathing, but I prefer mine to be a little more done.”

He felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around his stomach from behind.

“I love you,” Derek said with a light brush of lips against the back of his neck.

Stiles smiled in response. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really into domestic Sterek right now and I finally decided to give it a try. I may make a piece about Peter and John's story, but I make no promises.


End file.
